There is a known solid-state imaging device comprising: a fiber optic plate having a light incident end surface and a light exit end surface; and a semiconductor photodetecting element a light incident face of which is optically coupled to the light exit end surface of the fiber optic plate (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1).